1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multiband systems for ultra wideband applications, and more specifically to a technique for generating carrier frequencies with fast hopping capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiband systems for ultra wideband applications require very fast frequency hopping capability in hardware.
In view of the above, a technique for generating carrier frequencies with fast hopping capability associated with multiband systems for ultra wideband applications would be both advantageous and desirable. It would be further advantageous if the required frequencies were generated orders of magnitude faster than achievable when generating the frequencies inside a phase locked loop (PLL).